Changement inattendu
by xX-S-Xx
Summary: bella se rends compte du changement qu,elle doit faire pour etre respecter avoir se qu,elle désire. Mais quel ets - il? All Human / Peu de Lemon mais assez prononcer.
1. Chapitre : 1

Chapitre 1

17 ans depuis peu, déménagement depuis peu, nouvel environnement depuis peu. Tout est nouveau depuis que mon père à décider de quitter Jacksonville pour Forks à cause de son travail de chef de police. Ici c'est tellement... Ennuyeux, sombre, dépriment bref… pas très inspirant comme endroit.

Demain la rentrée scolaire se fait et j'espère passer inaperçu. Être au milieu de toute l'attention m'énerve au plus haut point. Mais en même temps j'espère ne pas être seule. Me faire des amis rapidement. Pour simplement passer une année plaisante. C'est tout ce que je demande... ça ne doit pas être difficile à obtenir non? Surtout ne pas avoir d'ennemi sans raison particulière.

…

7 heures. L'heure qu'indique le réveille matin à côté de moi qui me casse les oreilles depuis 30 secondes. Non mais il va se taire!

Bon faut que je me calme. Ce n'est pas parce que c'est la journée de la rentrée que je dois m'énerver. Oui?

Bon aller je descends déjeuner et me préparer.

« Bon matin Bella »

« Allo »

« Hâte à la rentrée? »

« Pas du tout »

Puis il eut un rictus et partit travailler. Et moi prendre ma douche. Je n'ai pas l'intention de puer à la rentrée. La meilleure manière de me faire éviter et d'avoir une mauvaise réputation.

…

Bon m'y voilà, toujours dans ma camionnette rouge que mon père m'a achetée pour mon anniversaire de 16 ans et pour mon nouveau permis de conduire. Un peu vieux, rouillé mais fait l'affaire.

Bon je sors et vois beaucoup de nouvelles têtes, pour moi, qui me fixe. Ça commence bien la journée ça! Puis un gars m'approche.

« Tu dois être Isabella? »

« Oui c'est moi mais juste Bella »

« Bien entendu. Moi c'est Mike. T'es nouvelle dans le coin? »

« Oui avant j'étais à Jacksonville alors je suis nouvelle »

Et voilà! Je commence déjà à dévoiler ma vie privé. Bon calme toi Bella. Respire et expire. Voilà je me sens mieux. Bon maintenant d'autres personnes arrivent. Sûrement les amis à Mike.

« Salut Bella? Si j'ai bien entendu. »

« Oui c'est ça »

« Moi c'est Angela. Elle s'est Jessica et lui Éric. Bienvenue à Forks. La ville où le soleil apparaît une fois par année. »

Marrante cette fille. Elle a l'air sympa. Puis je disais Bonjour à tous et eux firent de même.

Bon je suis allée chercher mon horaire et je commence en math. Matière vraiment ennuyeuse mais au moins tous mes cours, sauf biologie, je suis avec quelqu'un de ce petit groupe.

…

Et voilà, 1h15 de math de faite. De la vraie torture et après Français. Toujours ennuyeux. Je crois que le bon dieu fait exprès aujourd'hui.

…

Encore 1h15 de français de fait. Maintenant direction cafétéria avec les autres.

Alors que nous étions en train de parler, un groupe de… je ne sais comment dire est apparu. On aurait dit des dieux et des déesses tellement ils étaient beau puis Jessica et Angela me fit une petite description de chacun d'eux.

« Le grand brun musclé s'appelle Emmet Cullen. Il sort avec la grande blonde. Il a l'air d'un gros nounours.»

« Puis, la grande blonde s'appelle Rosalie Hale. Elle je trouve qu'elle a l'air prétentieux mais bon et elle a aussi les châtains cheveux frisés comme frère. »

« Lui, c'est Jasper Hale. Il a l'air toujours traumatisé. Il est très étrange. Et lui il sort avec la petite brune qui a toujours un sourire. »

« Donc, la petite brune c'est Alice Cullen. La sœur d'Emmet et d'Edward. »

« Et Finalement, Edward Cullen aux cheveux cuivrés. Le Bel apollon dont toutes les filles rêvent de lui parler et de le toucher. »

« Tanya et ses sœurs les petites garce, prétentieuses et tout ce que tu voudras, elles, adorent tourner autour d'Edward. Elles essaient toutes d'avoir certains rapports avec lui. Mais lui refuse les avances de toutes celles qui essayent. Il n'y a qu'avec sa famille qu'il est correct. C'est vraiment dommage. »

Je pense à ça... mon prochain cours c'est biologie. Je vais être seule. Est-ce que je serai dans la sienne? J'espère que non. Franchement les airs bêtes je ne les supporte pas.

…

Oh non. La cloche vient de sonner. Biologie. Cauchemar en plus je déteste cette matière. Et comme pour me mettre vraiment à bout, quand j'arrive dans la classe, il ne reste qu'une seule place et c'est à côté d'Edward!

J'arrive et il me regarde croche. Sûrement normal de sa part. Je m'assis et il me fixe toujours. Aller je me lance.

« Bonjour, tu veux quelque chose? »

Il ne répond pas. Bon il ne me reste plus qu'à l'ignorer. Et en plein milieu du cours il me parle mais toujours avec ce regard qui je crois est du dédain.

« Dit moi. Tu es nouvelle donc tu viens d'où? »

« De Jacksonville. Pourquoi? »

« Pour rien. »

Désolé si vous avez eu plusieurs messages.. j'ai eu quelques problèmes techniques. Et aussi du retard mais le deuxième chapitre arrivera bientot. avec mes examens de fon d'année je suis un peu surchargé!

P.S. Si vous avez des idées pour la suite de l'histoire, faites moi le savoir, je ais peut-etre avoir besoin d'un coup de main.

Sinon j'espère que vous avez aimé et on se revoit bientot!

xx S.


	2. Prologue

Titre : Le changement survient lorsqu'on s'en attends le moins.

Prologue

Cela fait maintenant 4 ans que Bella se fait humilier à l'école par Tanya et sa bande de Garce. Mais ce qui n'aide pas, c'est que le petit ami de Tanya dont Bella est secrètement amoureuse, rit des « blagues » de celle-ci ce qui n'aide en rien sa situation. Il est le plus beau mec de l'école et toutes les filles tripe dessus mais quand Tanya est dans les parages personnes ose l'approcher. Jusqu'à ce qu'un changement dans la vie de Bella bascule tout. Edward qui croyait que c'était une insignifiante créature, est surpris et se rapproche d'elle ce qui Rends Tanya extrêmement jalouse…

Mais quel est ce changement soudain?


	3. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

Après une semaine désespérément longue et ennuyante ainsi que routinière, nous voilà enfin Samedi. Le fameux samedi. Nous partons dans environ 1 heure. Pour la première fois de ma vie je extrêmement excité d'aller faire les boutiques.

Je suis encore seule à la maison à attendre Angela et Jessica. Enfin j'entends la sonnerie retentir.

« Salut Bella! » Disent-elles en cœur.

« Salut les filles! Prête pour la fameuse fin de semaine de magasinage? »

« Toujours partantes voyons! » Dit Jess.

Et nous voilà en route. Nous parlâmes de tout et de rien durant le trajet.

…

« Nous sommes arrivés les filles! »

Nous sortîmes avec hâte et nous nous dirigeâmes vers le fameux centre commercial.

…

Cela fait maintenant un avant-midi que nous y sommes, ce qui veut dire 3 heures environ, et nous en avons trouvés des tas de trucs. Puis l'après-midi s'annonce tout aussi long.

…

Nous voilà de retour à la maison après notre virée shopping.

Demain au programme, nous allons parfaire notre bronzage car pour une des premières fois à Forks, il annonce extrêmement chaud avec un soleil tout à fait présent. Ce n'est pas génial ça!

Mais commençons par dormir. Et encore une fois nous serons seules pour la nuit. Mes parents sont partis chez des amis à Jacksonville alors ils ne reviendront pas tout de suite.

…

Quelle fin de semaine amusante et épuisante. Franchement on est déjà Lundi matin et je ne me sens pas en super forme. Et en plus je vais encore devoir affronter cette peste de Tanya. Je crois que je vais organiserune réunion avec les filles, j'aimerais commencer le processus plus tôt.

…

« Les filles dépĉher vous à venir chez moi. Je veux que vous soyez là dans 15 minutes! »

« D'accord. On arrive ça sera pas long. »

Elles ont déjà 5 minutes de retard. J'avoue que ça m'arrange car j'ai pas fini de tout préparer donc j'en profite. J'ai hâte de voir les réactions des autres quand ils nous verront totalement changé. Sérieusement je trouve que c'est très excitant.

Je crois bien demander l'avis à Jacob, mon meileur ami gars. Il habite sur la réserve Quileutes. Il a la peau mâte et il est très bien bati. Mais on se voit peut car l'école pour lui prend toute la place parce qu'il a un peu de misère. Mais bon. Il va venir tout à l'heure.

« Vous voilà enfin! »

« Désolé nos parents sont très fatiguant. Fais-ci fais-ça et tout le reste. »

« Ouais je comprends mais bon la je veux avancer l'échéance. »

« Hein? »

« On avait dit qu'on commencerais le plan du changement après les vacances mais moi je suis trop impatiente alors je veux commencer tout de suite. Ben pas tout de suite mais disons deux semaines avant les vacances. QU'en dites-vous? »

« Euh.. d'accord. »

« Génial. Donc vous avez vos vêtements jespère car tout à l'heure Jacob et d'autres de ses amis viendront pour nous passer des commentaires sur ce que nous avons acheté. »

« Euh… t'es sûre? Je sias pas c'est disons gênant. »

« Ne tinquiète pas. Tout ira bien. Bon mangeons et il vont arrivé après. »

« C'est bon! Mangeons alors! »

…

Et voilà. Elles ont acceptés. Une chance.

Bon on cogne à la porte.

« Salut les gars! Ça va bien? »

« Ouais c'est sûr quand on sait que des filles vont parader devant nous! »

« Toujours aussi marrant Jacob! »

« Et oui moi je change pas! »

…

La soirée s'est bien passé. Nous avons de bon commentaires. Ils nous trouvent très belles à l'intérieur de nos nouveaux vêtements. C'est assez encourageant.

* * *

oilà un nouveau chapitre de mis en ligne et qui est aussi , et je le sais, en retard. Mais essayer de comprendre mon emploi de temps est très chargé. D'abord je part des fin de semiane entière en camping et puis la semaine je dois commencer à préparer mes choses pour mon voyage aux États-Unis. Et pour ce voyage je serai absente pendant 2 semaines. Alors j'essaie de poster le plus de chapitres possible sur mes deux fictions pour me faire pardonner de mon retard et de mon absence. Et c'ets difficile car je n'est aucune connecxion à internet durant mon camping et mon voyage.

Donc n'oublier pas si vous avez des idées pour mes fictions envoyer moi les et je me ferai un plaisir de les lires et de vous donner mes impressions.

xx S.


	4. Important ! Attention !

Salut Chères Lectrices !

Donc puisque personne ne m'a fait part de son choix, et bien j'ai choisi moi-même laquelle des 2 j'allais écrire. Donc le prologue sera mis dès aujourd'hui et le 1er Chapitre est déjà écrit à la main et il ne me reste qu'à le transcrire à l'ordinateur. Donc d'ici 1 jour ou 2 il sera publié. Le titre de cette nouvelle fiction sera « La vérité inattendu ». Donc je vous propose d'aller jeté un coup d'œil au prologue et au premier chapitre pour avoir un aperçu et me donner vos commentaires.

Pour ce qui est de cette fiction ci, l'inspiration me manque encore. Je me creuse beaucoup la tête pour trouver quelque chose mais c'est encore assez difficile je dirais. Mais en attendant comme je viens de le mentionner, vous pouvez toujours aller voir mon autre fiction qui sera évidemment dans mon profil.

Sinon j'espère que vous irez voir, et si c'est le cas et bien Bonne lecture ;)

XX S.


End file.
